Surprise!
by pandaloong1097
Summary: It's my birthday!...Did she really forget?...I had always thought she was pretty, but she looked absolutely beautiful right now..."Close your eyes…"...


**Happy birthday Naruto Uzumaki! :)**

**I'm sorry I couldn't post this yesterday, on his actual birthday, but let's just pretend it's yesterday. XD**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

_*Ring! Ring! Ring!*_

I groaned, slapped my alarm clock, and rolled out of bed.

After I brushed my teeth, I looked at the calendar, and jumped up and down.

_It's my birthday!_

Walking to the cabinets, I grabbed three cups of ramen, after all, it _is _my birthday.

_*Ding!*_

I groaned and walked to the door with the ramen.

I opened it and Sakurawas standing on the other side.

She looked at the ramen, gave me a quizzical look, and I shrugged.

Sighing, she said, "Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants you to go to her office at _exactly _6. OK?"

I nodded. "What does Granny Tsunade want me for?"

Sakura just said, "Don't be late!" and shut the door.

I quickly opened the door, and called out "Wait, Sakura-Chan! Don't you want to say something to me?"

She turned around, shook her head, and continued walking away.

_Did she really forget?_

* * *

"Sasuke!" I hollered.

Sasuke continued walking, as if he didn't hear me.

My blood began to boil, and I ran over to him. "Don't ignore me, Teme!"

Still walking, he gave me a one syllable answer. "Hn."

"You should have some courtesy, it is a special day." I said with closed eyes, crossed arms, and a smug smirk.

When I opened my eyes, Sasuke was gone.

"Teme!"

"Naruto?"

I spun around and saw Kakashi Sensei.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

His visible eye crinkled, making it seem as if he was smiling.

I smiled back, "You want to say something to me?"

He nodded and pointed to my face.

"You have a ramen noodle stuck to your cheek."

* * *

…If you thought this day couldn't get worse, it did.

Everyone I talked to, even _Jiraiya_, forgot it was my birthday.

The only person I hadn't talked too yet, was Hinata, but I was positive she had forgotten too...

_*Bam!*_

I fell to the ground and swore under my breath.

_Maybe multitasking isn't fit for me._

When my vision was cleared of stars, I saw a red face Hinata in my arms.

_That's probably why I fell, I bumped into Hinata._

I continued to stare at her, only recognizing the awkward situation after she fainted.

* * *

She lifted a brow.

"Naruto, what did you do to Hinata?"

"Nothing!" I shouted.

Hinata, still in my arms, startled awake, and fainted seconds after seeing my face close to hers.

I looked worriedly at Tsunade and she sighed.

"Put her in a hospital bed in the other room."

I nodded and walked away.

Opening the door, I walked into the room and gently place Hinata on a bed.

I didn't leave though, instead, I sat down next to her and studied her features.

I had always thought she was pretty, but she looked absolutely beautiful right now.

Her porcelain skin shined, as the moonlight reflected off it.

Her nose curved elegantly, and her lips were a soft pink color…

_Woah! Don't' think like that, Naruto!_

I shook my head, and left the room.

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked, and took in my surroundings.

Everyone was here, and Sakura was walking towards me with a cake in hand.

_A surprise party, for me…_

I grinned.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." She said as she held the cake in front of me face.

I nodded, and as the lights turned off, I blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered and I grinned again.

* * *

_This is the best day ever._

I stumbled up the hill that overlooked Konoha, slightly drunk.

_Damn, Granny Tsunade just had to bring some sake._

Through my blurry vision, I thought I saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" I hollered.

I confirmed it was her, when I heard a quiet squeak.

I stumbled to her. "When did you wake up?"

"A-A long t-time ago…" she stuttered.

I nodded.

After that short exchange of words, it was silent. She looked down, and twiddled her fingers, while I studied her soft features.

Suddenly she looked up.

I blinked.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Hesitant, and surprised by her sudden command, I slowly closed my eyes.

Hands were gently laid on my shoulders. Then I felt a pair of soft lips gently brush on my own lips.

I think my heart stopped for a split second and I snapped my eyes open.

Hinata wasn't in front of me like she should've been.

I absent mindedly sat down.

_Does this mean she likes me? _

Then, I came to a realization the Hinata _did _like me.

"EEEEEHHH?"

* * *

**I hope you like my story. :)**

**Please review and check out my other stories?**


End file.
